Gone But Not Forgotten
by Dark Mage Wyvern Lord
Summary: This is a challenge fic. The stories listed are either deleted or I can't find them anymore. You want to try it yourself? Chapter 2 is rebooted.
1. Chapter 1

**Gone but not forgotten**

**A Multi-Category Challenge Fic By Dark Mage Wyvern Lord**

**These are a list of stories that I've read and put on my favorite list in the past. But for one reason or another, the author of whatever story deleted either it or their profile all together, or I don't remember the title and can't find it again. So, I thought someone else would like to try to write their own version of whatever story here. I will add more later but here are a few basics ideas.**

**General Rules**

**All pairings must be straight**

**Please follow general guidelines for each story**

**No God like main characters**

**No Harems**

**Please PM me which story you would like to try**

**All pairings are up to you, except if stated**

**If any author of whatever story I have down on this list discovers their story on here, please don't take offence to this**

Story 1: Brothers A TMNT 2003/ FMA crossover

After the events of the series, Splinter dies. After weeks of sulking, Donnie finds an alchemy ritual to bring their father back. However the spell not only takes one of Donatello's arms, but also sends him and the other three turtles to Amestris. There the four meet Ed and Al who, after a run in with Scar, decide to help the turtles out.

General Guide Lines:

Can follow either FMA anime

Donnie gets an auto-mail arm and can perform alchemy without a transmutation circle

Leo doesn't take on his dark personality like after that one fight with Chr'ell which lead to his banishment

Father makes a new Homunculus out of what he found from Donnie's failure which becomes an Alchemy Shredder

Story 2: Naruto/ Jak and Daxter crossover

During the events of the Stone of Gellel, Naruto and Temujin gets sucked into the portal and sent to Haven city during the 2 year gap. Both Jak and Temujin die due to the dark eco experiments and effectively Naruto replaces Jak in the story

General Guidelines:

Makes numerous references to both the first game and Daxter

Naruto doesn't have access to his chakra due to his new dark powers

Little Jak aka the kid is replaced by a young Kushina

Naruto has a darker personality than Jak did

Kushina is revealed to be alive due to Danzo putting her in a medically induced coma in his lair so he could study the chakra chains

Optional: Using the thirds crystal ball, Tsunade and the others can monitor Naruto

Story 3: Naruto/ Massive Anime X-over

After the events of the Hokage summit, Sakura leaves with Sasuke. Months later, the new team 7 is consisted of Naruto, Karin, and Shikamaru. (This was written long before the war was released.) Meanwhile, a dimension hopping Armada has begun invading anime worlds. Now a prophecy reveals a select batch of heroes will rise and stop them. During the first wave, Naruto's world is destroyed and makes his way through other realms to stop them.

General guidelines

This is a Naruto/Sakura Story, the author already confirmed it.

The other heroes (That I remember) include Inyuasha, Ichigo Kurosaki, Edward Elric, Monkey D. Luffy, Goku, Setsunna Seisei, Naruto (obviously) and anyone else you want.

Story 4: Pokemon: Ultimate Tournament

This is one of those Ash leaves and drops of the face of the earth type stories where Delia dies for some reason, then returns to kick butt in a tournament. This time out, it's because a fire burned his house down. Feeling he wasn't strong enough, Ash leaves, taking his Pokemon with him and in the process, finds his older brother who went missing long before the series ever occurred.

General Rules

No one in his circle of friends blames him for Delia's death

His brother has strictly Six Pokemon before the tournament among them is Raichu

Ash must have Larvitar, in any stage, and the aura sphere using Rilou as Lucario on his team

Optionally, but preferred: Either his brother is Wes from Pokemon Coliseum, or Ash spent some time in Orre Region, meeting Wes.

Story 5: Yugioh/GX/5d's/ Sonic the Hedgehog crossover

To those of you unaware, The team behind Sonic X wanted to do another season which had the main antagonized called Nazo, a villainous hedgehog made from the chaos emerald energy. In whatever continuity you want, Sonic and friends fight Nazo using the chaos emeralds, however the battle destroys Mobius, and Sonic and pretty much every playable character is turned into a duel monsters card. This can either go two ways from here the first is how the author made it, the second is how I would like to see it

Version 1: Jaden gets Sonic along side Winged Kuriboh meeting Yugi, however Sonic was by accident. Yusei is sent from the future to the GX era, and is sent to the Obelisk Blue dorm. His partner is Silver, and his spirits are Sonic Chick and Stardust Dragon. The following people also get Sonic Characters as well as can see duel spirits too

Syrus: Tails

Alexis: Blaze

Chazz: Jet

Anyone else is your choice

Now they must band together to stop Nazo and Eggman

Version 2: Returning from his self-exile in season 2: Jaden finds the first chaos emerald and gets a deck based off the Mobian. However, they soon realize that several cards are missing, meaning they reside in the other emeralds.

General Rules for both styles

Nazo isn't a spirit or card, and can assume a human form to hide better.

Whatever main antagonize from the GX series you choose can either team up with Nazo, or get double crossed by Nazo, your choice.

Story 6: Naruto and Sakura, Twin Namikaze's

During the original bell test, Sakura and Sasuke team up to rush Kakashi, only for Sasuke to hit Sakura with a massive amount of kunai, so he alone can get the bells, thinking Kakashi will take him as his apprentice. Sakura is rushed to the hospital where it is revealed she is adopted, and they are actually twins.

General Rules

Sasuke Bashing

Naruto/ Tenten pairing

Sakura absolutely HATES Sasuke after nearly getting her killed.

Optional

Kakashi Bashing

Sakura's parents take Naruto in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gone But Not Forgotten**

**Challege list 2.1**

**AN: A quick shout out, Zeropolis is back in buissness. He's reposted/altered his stories. So I have to cancel the original stories**

**Story 1: Shattered Personas : A Naruto Story**

A complete reboot of the series. Naruto is raised alongside Yugito Nii, and the holder of the four tailed demon (OC, this was started long before the war) in the Leaf Village, as apart of a treaty between nations, and considers them brother and sister. Sakura's mother died on a mission while pregnant when Sakura was about 6 years old. Because of this, her father (who in this story is actually a sound village double agent) abused her physically, mentally, and sexually. On the day of academy graduations, Naruto follows Sakura home with his step siblings and saves her. The next day, it's discovered Kushina was a friend of Sakura's mom, and Naruto and Sakura are in an arranged marriage.

Previous Story details:

Sakura actually stutters worse than Hinata, because of everything that happened to her. She does try to become strong like her mother and her idol, Tsunade. However local bullies Ino and Ami make it hard.

Sakura has a fragment of a demon phoenix in her, because she was regularly taken to Sound.

Inner Sakura is replaced by a fox/phoenix/angel hybrid version of Sakura.

Hinata is eventually disowned by the Hyugga clan by her father, who uses a series of mind seals to give her complete amnesia and make her a servant girl to the clan. Hinata is eventually rescued by the four tailed host, and lives alongside Naruto and co.

Sasuke is interested in Hinata

Tayuya is revealed to be an old friend of Sakura's and after the chunin exam war, defects to the leaf

Kurama (Nine tailed fox) created a blood clone playmate for Naruto when his siblings were away on missions. She refers to herself as lust incarnate.

Naruto's siblings forbid him to use the sexy jutsu. If he does, he's sealed into for a day and has to be a servant girl.

During the prelims, Ino tries to get into Sakura's head. However thanks to the confidence boost of Naruto, her training, and demon chakra, Ino is reprogramed into being an obedient girl that calls Sakura master. This is transferred to Ami

**Story 2: Ben 10: Global Emergency: A Ben 10 original series x-over**

After the events of the original series: Ben, Gwen, and Max are asked by the Galactic Enforcers to round up some criminals who escaped Incarsicon during the events of Secret of the Omnitrix. All hiding on Earth!

Past story details:

The Tennyson's are given a camera that acts like an instant null void projector

Ben gains the abilitiy to turn into the aliens he captured

The first stop was Greece and the first alien was centaur based.

**Story 3: Harry Potter: The hooded Hero A Harry Potter/ Justice League story**

After the events of book 5 and hurt from losing Sirius, Harry drops off the map and starts training. He dons a hero's disguise and saves the Prime Minister from Death Eaters, earning him high reguards from both communities. However when an alien invasion hits, Harry becomes a founding member of the Justice League

Previous Story details:

Being off world, the trinity (Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman) aren't founding members

The pairing was Harry/Super girl

The Dursely's try to extort Harry's new fame, which back fires horribly.

Umbridge is arrested after she tries to put Potter behind bars, revealing she had illegal dealings with death eaters.

Superman initially doesn't trust Harry, finding it odd he just returns.

**Story 4: MY Name is NAMI!: A Harry Potter/ One Piece X-over**

Rena (Female Harry) vanishes to the world of one piece, where she is known by a different name: Nami of the Straw Hat Pirates. Dumbledore uses a spell to locate her and inadvertadly brings the whole Merry Go to Hogwarts.

Previous story detail:

Nami is Female Harry, obviously

Given that Nico is on board, this story more than likely took place after the fall of Crocodile. But before the timeskip.

Snape is an Asshole towards Nami (Surprised?)

Nami has no intrest in being a Hogwarts student.

**Story 5: Don't fall asleep: A Digimon 02 story**

Tai wakes up one morning to a life he doesn't recognize, one where he's switched ages with Kari. However every time he goes to sleep, he wakes up in a different world i.e.: He's a girl, he's a Digimon, he was an only child, etc. It is eventually revealed to be the work of a Tai from an alternate dimension where after that fatefully Christmas where Sora chose Matt, Tai became a more malicious Digimon emperor than Ken ever before, looking to start fresh after his defeat. Now Tai, Kari, and a dimension hopping police duo has to set things right. Or the whole multiverse could collapse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gone But Not forgotten**

**List 3**

**I found Story 3 on page one. It's Fusion: War of Heroes by Anonymous Nin**

**Story 1: Queen of Darkness A Yugioh GX story**

Roughly around summer time of their first year, the rest of Jaden's friends learn he has an older sister. Originally a good person who loved Duel Monsters too, but after going to camp (either ballet or cheerleading, I can't remember) she became a stereotypical high school Queen Bee girl. Jaden's folks were ok with her change, but Jaden wasn't. During this time someone starts to attack Jaden. And not only does it involve his sister, but an Elemental Hero monster they made before going to camp nicknamed the Queen of Darkness.

Previous Story details

The GX crew ends up in the duel monsters spirit world and meets the spirit versions of Jaden's anime non fusion Elemental Heroes.

The Queen of Darkness is actually a good person, however the other heroes don't like her.

**Story 2: Aqua, mother of Naruto A kingdom Hearts/Naruto X-over**

Instead of his mother being Kushina, Naruto's mother was actually Aqua. Hiruzen used a jutsu to banish her from his world so he could control Naruto better. However her feelings for her son allowed Aqua to leave the Realm of Darkness and land in Konoha. After reuniting, Naruto and Aqua wind up on Destiny Islands where Naruto befriends Riku, Kairi, and Sora long before the first game.

Previous Story Details

Vanitis is sealed inside of Naruto along side Kurama

Aqua still has access to her key blade, but essentially retires to raise Naruto

During the events of the first game, Naruto is separated from the others and goes on an adventure through anime worlds.

**Story 3: The frozen blade of Organization XIII A Kingdom Hearts story.**

A retelling of 358/2 days except with an additional character, a cloned Nobody of Aqua called Quaxa (pronounced Quasha). When Aqua was sent to the Realm of Darkness, Quaxa was created. She befriends Roxas, Axel, and Xion.

Previous Story Details

Quaxa has access to the keyblade and portions of Aqua's memories

The Author also added it so she replaces Ash and friends in the Diamond and Pearl movies. Not only do her friends join her, they befriend a Plusle and Minum, and Arceus is aware of both Keyblades and the X-blade.

After the events of 358/2 days, Quaxa betrays the organization to help Sora's revival

**Story 4: Rebellion: A Naruto story**

Prior to when the Uchiha Massacre should have happened, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, and Sai are all out late at night for one reason or another and witness Danzo kill Hiruzen. In the process, the third Hokage gives the kids the scroll of sealing for safe keeping with his dying breathe. Now the kids leave Konoha and grow on each other to take down Danzo.

Previous Story detail

Gaara, Haku, and Kimmimaro join the family

They eventually meet Tsunade who helps them train.

**Story 5: Dr Who and the Rebellion of Harry Potter. A Doctor Who/Harry Potter X-over**

After the events of the fourth book, Harry discovers Dumbledore has manipulated him from the start. His friends were paid by Dumbledore to be his friends. It's all an over complicated plan to become the next lord of light, either by killing Voldemort after he kills Harry, or vise versa. When Harry learns this he decides to fight back. However it appears he isn't alone.

Previous Story Details:

Which Doctor is never explained. It's completely up to you

The Dursely's are actually good people who's original personalities were sealed away by Dumbledore, to make him a bad person.

Dumbledore embezzled a lot of money from the Potter Vaults and gave the money to himself, his pawns, the Order, and The Ministry.

**Story 6: Digital Vampire: A Digimon Adventure/ Hellsing X-over**

Tai dies after 02 by a car crash, however feeling he deserves a second chance, the Soverigns and Gennai decided to infuse his DNA with that of a left over Digimon. However the source turned out to be Myotismon's. Because of this, Tai wakes up in his coffin a vampire.

Previous Story Details:

Tai is a vampire and has access to Myotismon's original move set (Crimson Lightning, Grizzly Wing, ect.)

Myotismon does return, however the process worked both ways, turning Myotismon human.

Tai's father, Susumu is infact an employee of Hellsing, and is able to help with the transisiton.

To test his strength, Alucard fights Tai

While in the Digital World, like Davis, Yolie, and Cody: Tai and Myotismon where difrent clothes. Proportionite variations of the others normal look.

Gatomon is initially uneasy around Tai because of his revival, but does become protective of the boy


End file.
